Colour Coordination
by SaidbhinLuch
Summary: "Hey Major? How do I know what color to wear? We call each other every morning." How else could they be so coordinated? And how did the idea surface? A series of snap shots into SG-1's coordination skills. HUmour, light Sam/Jack and a smidge of Vala/Daniel.


Daniel blinked slowly, taking a sip of tea .Teal'c was at his usual dinner antics with a pile of food that both alarmed Sam and made her slightly envious. Sam herself was flicking through a report, one finger running around the rim idly. The Colonel was sitting next to her, eyes flickering over them quickly.

'Hm.'

All three looked at the Colonel who was now staring down at his jacket. Daniel's face contorted comically and Teal'c shrugged digging back into his meal.

Sam looked at him, eyes narrowed before turning back to her report not wanting to know.

'I'm the odd one out.'

She looked up at the table, not moving her head. Daniel opened him mouth, but remained silent. The three exchanged looks. Teal'c eyes were resigned as he chewed on a grape; Daniel was now inhaling his tea hand rubbing his temple. Sam had turned back to her file, resolute in not getting involved.

'Well…?' He looked at them all imploringly; they all looked at him, shrugged and turned back to their respective activities. Sam could see him out of the corner of her eye, affronted and a little hurt.

'No.' Sam turned a page, crossing her legs and continuing to read idly.

'No?' He turned to fully face her, taken aback by her bald rejection.

'No.' Her nose twitched, she rubbed it idly as he pulled back from her bristling manically.

They sat in a relatively tense silence, only broken by the odd crunch, slurp or tapping on the Colonels hands against the metal of the table.

'Fine what Jack?' After about five minutes Daniel snapped, asking the question that everyone else were doing their best to not ask. Sam dropped the open report, rolling her eyes mentally sharing a resigned look as they listened in.

'Well, if you _all don't mind_ I was just thinking that maybe it would look better if we matched.'

'What?' Daniel's face twitched violently. Sam wanted to take a sip of coffee, she really did, but suspecting that something was about to happen… it was best for the roof of her mouth not to.

'We should wear matching BDU's.'

Teal'c nodded his assent, eliciting a happy smile and Daniel just took off his glasses, pinched the bridge of his nose and put them back on.

'What?' His head tilted, rubbing at the side of his nose. Sam remained quiet not entirely sure she wanted to be actively involved.

'It would look more professional, no?'

Though she did not show it, Sam had to admit it made sense. A frontline team should appear to be a cohesive unit. She took a sip of coffee. Daniel was frozen, staring at the Colonel. His eyes were just about bugging out of his head. Sam tilted her head watching him closely.

'What we set up a rota or something?'

'Now _that's_ an idea!' The Colonel deliberately ignored the sarcasm woven in his voice gesturing happily. Sam bit her upper lip, though it did little to hide her smile.

'Phone tag?' She tried signing off on the report, closing it with a flourish. The Colonel patted her hand and grinned at his friend, who just looked concerned.

* * *

Sam woke blearily, confused as to what stirred her as it wasn't her typical alarm clock. She sat up slowly, rubbing her face with both hands. It took her a few moments to realise that her bedside phone was ringing.

'Yeah.'

'I'm thinkin' blue.'

'Blue?'

'Yup.'

'Morning by the way _Sir._' She leaned into the hand not holding the phone, fingers rubbing the side of her nose.

'Morning Carter.'

He hung up and she found herself smiling fondly at the phone, a faint warmth running through her veins.

Well that simply had to be due to her tiredness.

* * *

'Green?'

'That's what Teal'c said. Why _are_ we doing this Sam?' Even though all she had was his voice Sam could see him, squinting at the ceiling, annoyed, hand reaching out for his glasses blindly.

'It's a bit of fun. Have you seen the looks we've gotten from everyone else?'

'Janet thinks we're mad.'

'Daniel. She's _knows_ we're mad. Has done so for years, but she loves us anyway.'

All Sam got a vague grumble from the other end of the phone before Daniel hung up. Even though he was annoyed at their crazy antics, he would turn up in the appropriate colour.

* * *

'Good morning Major Carter.'

'Morning Teal'c, what colour is it today?' She grabbed the phone, cheerily answering as she hopped out of the bed. She waited for the colour of the day looking from one set of BDU's to the other. Every evening she prepared two sets, made it easier and quicker to get ready in the morning.

'Green.'

'Alright then. See you in a bit.' She hung up as she tried to pull on a sock with one foot, throwing the phone behind her onto the bed. It bounced off the bed with a loud thump but she just shrugged it off.

* * *

'You need to start telling Jonas you know.' Sam jogged to catch up with the Colonel as the younger man stared down at his all green outfit and the other three's blue ones.

'Eh he's fine.'

'I don't know… seems like we're just not a team anymore Sir.'

'Hm.'

'I mean, he's supposed to be a member of SG-1 and every time we're together, he sticks out like a sore thumb. I mean we're mean to be a _team_, wasn't that your argument for doing this?'

He stared at her as she arched an eyebrow, not impressed with his reluctance to deal with Jonas. It was partly his own fault for the situation after all. He could _try_ to make Jonas feel more at home.

'It wasn't his fault.' He turned and walked away, waving her off. She huffed crossing her arms. The Colonel paused and hesitantly took in her stony face.

'I just don't want to make the call.' Sam immediately softened at the low words instantly sympathising with him. Even now, months after Daniel's departure she still a little reluctant to enter Daniel's old office. Luckily for her, Jonas was wise enough to complete ignore the pauses outside his doorway.

'Well, Teal'c and I can rotate it until you do.'

'What makes you so sure that I will ever do it again?'

'It's not like the SGC hires a bunch of quitters now is it?' Sam smiled softly as she turned away to follow Jonas back to his office, leaving the Colonel behind her thinking.

* * *

'Morning Sir.'

'Morning Carter.'

'Blue.'

'Blue it is. How'd Jonas react?'

'His call is next.'

'You're planning on relishing in his confusion aren't you?'

'I don't know what you mean Sir.' Ever the innocent party in these affairs, Sam held back her laugh. Much to her surprise the Colonel himself starting chuckling on the other end of the line.

'Sure you don't Major.' _Suuuuuuuuure_ was implied in his voice. She was never going to hear the end of it.

* * *

'Apparently it's green today?' Sam smiled into the phone already pulling on her green jacket. Daniel just sounded confused on the other end.

'If it helps, you always say that.'

'Really? Why do we do this?' There was a moment of hope, followed by more confusion. Sam's face fell. She scrambled for something to cheer him up, or to get him thinking.

'The Colonel says it's to see professional.'

'But it's really…?'

'So we seem "cool".'

'And Jim is our boss?' He seemed sceptical about having a man who would orchestrate these antics, in charge.

'Jack.' She corrected him gently. He huffed in the background, clearly grasping for anything to connect the face with the name.

'Right. See you later Sam.'

* * *

'Last day.'

'Apparently.'

Sam was sitting on her bed, legs kicked out over the side, as of 18:00 she would be officially transferred to Nevada. Daniel was prepping for Atlantis and Teal'c was mostly away with the Free Jaffa.

She was also the first to know that Jack was leaving soon. She was not surprised. He was.

'So.' He tried, clearly not wanting to hang up on her.

'So?' She asked, holding the phone with her head as she grabbed her pants and pulled them on.

'Blue.'

'Good choice.'

'Okay. This is weird.' Sam grabbed the phone as she moved her head, letting it fall away from her neck. He sounded genuinely confused on the other end. Sam knew he was rubbing the back of his head, looking unsettled.

'Weird it's the last day of SG-1…?'

'Well…'

'Well?'

'You do know you're not contributing a lot to this conversation?'

'I'm letting you talk it out.'

'You know what I mean.'

'I do.'

'How did I notice that you were such a pain?'

'Is it cause I'm cute?'

'Hm.'

'It's cause I'm cute.'

'Harumph.'

'I know what you mean. I know it was going to happen eventually, us going our separate ways…'

'It feels wrong, doesn't it?'

'Oh god yes.' She sighed into the phone, sinking onto the bed, right hand balling up the comforter.

'I am not going to lie; I felt like this when I took over here.' Her eyebrows shot up followed swiftly by her wanting to laugh. Sam knew he was genuine in his words, he always doubted himself in his role as base commander. Feeling inadequate in comparison to Hammond. Nonsense of course, there was nothing to compare totally different in their approaches but equally fantastic.

'Well then we're making the right decisions.'

'Funny Sam.' Again she had the mental image of him rolling his eyes but still smiling at her joke.

'I'm a hoot.'

'So blue?'

'Definitely blue.'

As she hung up, she felt a rush of sadness roar up in her chest. She shook her head standing up and pulling on the rest of her uniform. As Sam got up to head out to her lab, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

Blue.

She sighed looking at herself but tried to shake it off, it was time for a change.

* * *

'So green?' Sam chirped into the phone, trying to ignore the worry about Daniel's "situation".

'Did you take over this routine?' Jack still half asleep, rumbled to her, trying to slap himself awake.

'Vala came up with the idea oddly enough.'

'A woman after my own heart.'

'Sorry, she's prefers the archaeologists.'

'More treasure?'

'In more ways than one.'

'Ah geese Sam. I have to talk to him later and he's all_ "Merlin"_ and grey… and I'm going to be thinking about-'

'Treasure?' She finished inserting as much innuendo as she could into one word. The result was a fantastically melodramatic and overwrought groan.

'I hate you.'

'Sure you do Jack. Sure you do.'


End file.
